Hugs (REVISED!)
by DeadlyPrincess17
Summary: "Someone once told me," Sasuke smiled genuinely at this, "Hugs were the best cure for wounds so deep it left a scar." ( SasuIno InoSasu Sasuke/Ino Sasu/Ino )


It's been a few months back since Sasuke came back to Konoha. _Most _welcomed him with open arms but as he strolls around Konoha, some people gave him looks of great hatred and disgust. He didn't mind though, for as long as he got his friends, he was contented and happy. Not that he shows it because, after all, he was _still _an Uchiha and he had to keep his cool.

As he was just about to head back to the Uchiha compound, he saw a group of kids training and he was immediately furious. Sasuke was banned from having missions and even in training he was guarded as to limit his use of chakra and his body was aching and craving for S-rank missions but as Naruto said and he quotes,

_"__After we're sure that you won't leave or destroy Konoha anytime soon, I might consider giving you a __**B-rank**__ mission."_

Sasuke frowned and headed to the Hokage Tower where his annoying comrade's office was located. He was going on a mission and this time he was _not _getting no for an answer and not even the Hokage himself can stop him from going on one. He was an Uchiha after all.

Sasuke barged in Naruto's office, not bothering to knock as he doesn't want to hurt his pride by showing respect to his rival.

He stopped for a mere second, his face almost showing the slightest hint of shock as he was expecting Naruto to grin at him and comment about knocking on the door next time he comes, added with a curt nod and a respectful _Hokage-sama_ but instead he was met with a gloomy looking Naruto.

Sasuke swore he could feel his sorrow 'till Sand village and he wasn't even exaggerating. Curious, he cleared his throat causing Naruto to sit up straight shocked to see Sasuke standing by his desk, obvious that he was not aware of Sasuke's presence since he was too busy glooming to himself.

Sasuke slightly tilted his head to the side in a curious way, Naruto sighed murmuring, barely audible but Sasuke was a well-trained ninja and heard Naruto clearly.

_Someone very dear to our hearts passed away just last night. A very wonderful person will be forever cherished in our hearts_

Sasuke stood, waiting for an answer. Not that he cared but curiosity got the best of him. After all these years Sasuke was still a man of a few words and only talked when it was really needed. He's been friends with Naruto for years and he knows that the idiot got the point that Sasuke wanted an answer.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, eyes glazed with tears threatening to fall at any moment and sighed, murmuring something barely audible and this time, Sasuke had a hard time hearing it. "Condolence" was all Sasuke said and left Naruto to himself.

* * *

_"__Yamanaka In..o…I"_

Walking his way home, Sasuke shut his eyes as realization hit him _hard. _He had not seen the girl since he came back and sighed.

_She's dead_

Sasuke felt a pang of sadness and grief. He looked up the blue sky reminding him of _her _eyes. The very eyes that made his heart flutter back in his youth. He had mustered not blushing whenever their eyes randomly meet.

Sasuke's lips twitched, itching to smile but he restrained, remembering how her eyes were so easy to read. Filled with emotions that made him sane and human. It prevented him going insane with all the hatred inside him. With just a glance from her and he can feel.

He was closed and cold from all the people around him but she helped him stay human. She helped him remember that he was still somebody even if he was broken and crumbled to dust.

Sasuke shook his head and walked to his mansion when he heard sobbing a few meters away. Shrugging off the noise, thinking it was only some loose animal, he went back to walking and heard it again.

Annoyed, he walked to where the sound was coming from. He didn't want to go to bed when silence wasn't present.

He stopped right before the person and cleared his throat causing the person to flinch and look up.

_Dark gray met light blue_

For a brief moment, their eyes just stared at each other. More tears fell down Ino's eyes and she let out a sob. Hiding her face in her hands and trembled, hating the way someone saw her this vulnerable. Let alone _he_ saw her at this state, but she didn't really care. Her father died and now she has nobody.

Sasuke stood, face showing not a single emotion as he stared at the trembling girl in front of him. Crouching down on her level, Sasuke grabbed Ino's chin and ever so slightly softened his eyes allowing Ino to see that he was _there_.

Ino stared at his eyes and even if Sasuke only allowed very little emotion appear on his handsome face, Ino could see _everything._

Sasuke's lips twitched as his eyes roamed around her face, admiring every detail of it.

Not wasting a second, Sasuke grabbed Ino's shoulders, guiding her trembling body to stand up. Ino flinched at the sudden movement as her eyes widened.

_Sasuke's hugging her._

Melting on his warm embrace, she shut her eyes and lightly wrapped her arms on his neck, tugging on the slightly long ends of his hair.

~Flashback~

_Sasuke's POV_

_Sasuke ran for hours, nonstop until his feet was sore and aching. He fell on the ground, wheezing small tiny breaths as he was having a hard time breathing from running. It was almost evening and the sun was setting. It would have been a beautiful view but the traumatizing events that only happened merely 24 hours ago made Sasuke cold._

_He sat down on the grassy field, still catching his breath as he looked around the open field filled with flowers of different shapes and colours. After he made sure that nobody was there, he hugged his knees and cried, sobbing to himself._

_It was getting dark and Sasuke was trembling and even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, he was scared. The dark scared him, it was mocking him, reminding him of last night's events. _

_His gray eyes anxiously looked around as he hugged his knees tighter around himself, occasionally letting out some sobs._

_Minutes passed and Sasuke was cradling himself, face buried between his knees. His limp shivering body alone on the field at a dark evening._

_"__Mom.. Dad.. It's so cold" Sasuke mumbled and sobbed, rubbing his arms for warmth as he anxiously looked around again, cold and scared as he didn't know where he was and how to get back to his house._

_Ino's POV_

_Ino's eyes snapped open and was immediately on her feet. "Shoot!" She cried out, "I swore to myself I would never sleep again the next time I visit you, mom!"_

_Ino pointed at her mother's tombstone and pouted, "I told you dad's gonna get worried sick! And look! I slept on your flowers too", Ino's pout grew bigger as she picked up the withered flowers and caressed the delicate petals. _

_"__I'm sorry, mom. I slept on your flowers and now they're dead! I promise I'll get you new ones tomorrow!" Ino smiled as she placed the flat-looking flowers on her mom's tombstone. "I'll be back tomorrow! And I swear I will __**not**__ sleep again! Bye mom!" Ino said as she kissed her mom's tombstone and rushed off._

_Ino was walking home, to her usual routine and stopped for a moment to admire the view of her favourite garden, where she would usually pick flowers for her mom and where she would train with her dad._

_"__Huh?" Ino squinted and saw a figure of a boy in the middle of the field. Rushing towards it, she gasped when she saw her classmate. _

_"__Sasuke-kun? What is he doing here?" Ino mumbled and slowly walked towards Sasuke, eyes widening as she realized that he was crying._

_'__The massacre, huh?' Ino thought as she looked up and smiled at the sky, picturing her mom smiling down at her. _

_She knew exactly what to do._

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

_He was so scared by now, it was so dark and cold. He was trembling and shivering, sometimes even sobbing. _

_He eyes were so dry and painful from all the crying and it was probably red and puffy too. He shut his eyes as there were no more tears to shed and he was so thirsty. _

_Goosebumps were covering his arms, legs and neck from the cold evening of Konoha and he was at the point of giving up his consciousness and let sleep take over him. His body was so painful and cold when suddenly, he felt warm._

_"__Huh?" His croaky voice mumbled as he looked behind to find a girl hugging him. _

_"__W-why?" Sasuke asked, too tired to push her away. Plus, her hug was warm and comforting._

_"__You were sad." Ino said, her big blue eyes looking up at him innocently._

_"__Hn"_

_"__My mom said hugs were the best cure for wounds so deep it left a scar" _

_Hugging him tighter, Ino buried her head on Sasuke's shoulder and sighed._

_"__Are you feeling better?"_

_"__Mhm"_

_"__That's good! I'm Ino, by the way." Ino said, smiling at him._

_"__Sasuke"_

_Ino giggled, "I know that! Wanna go for some hot chocolate?"_

_Sasuke almost moaned at the sound of hot chocolate and he was up at his feet in a second, falling on his butt as he dragged Ino along with him._

_"__Ouch!"_

* * *

_Since then, Ino would occasionally glomp on him as if telling him the she was always there and she would never leave him alone. __**Ever.**_

* * *

"W-why?" Ino asked, her voice slightly cracked.

"Someone once told me," Sasuke smiled genuinely at this, "Hugs were the best cure for wounds so deep it left a scar."

Ino smiled despite what happened last night as the memories of her and Sasuke fled in her mind as she slightly leaned forward tip-toeing to Sasuke's height.

"Thank you" Ino whispered as their lips met.

**I wrote my other story (hugs) when I was 12 and now I'm 13 (Not much of a difference but I didn't really sleep in class as much as I use to now.. Ooops) and this is the revised version.**

**It's dooooone! Oh my gods it's been a YEAR! How is it? Good? Bad? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love reading them! It makes my day! Even if it was only like, 2 or 3 I was so happy! Please do it! Pleeeaaaase?**

**Shiki**: Thank you for reading, review. *Drags a pleading Darla away*

_Darla:_ Don't forget to reviiieeew! *gets dragged*


End file.
